Detective Lang
An overbearing, ambitious, arrogant, inconsiderate detective who walks over everyone to get his own way. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, he wanted to be a police man but not so he could protect society and help delve justice but mainly so he can boss other people around. He soon manages to enter into the police station and due to his overbearing nature always wanting to walk over other people, he soon rose up to level of Detective. His presiding officer did not like him as did most in the department. Detective Lang wanted his job and so walked over him and managed to create false allegations against him to get him fired. He was upon getting the job that his former boss had but before he could get it, the police station decided to get rid of him by transferring him to the police station in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 After managing to walk over his officer in Elysian Fields, he manage to get transferred to Grasmere Valley police force. Del the police chief in Grasmere Valley ends up being demoted after he was deemed to be useless by Charlene Moray and his police station in Grasmere Valley is reported to be the worst in the country. Wanting to tackle this herself, Charlene moves to Grasmere Valley to run the police station. Detective Lang ends up being her second in command doing whatever she bids. Volume 12 Part of Charlene's policy to restore the reputation of the police department is to not take any cases which they thought was bogus or time wasting. This attempt at efficiency ends up being Charlene's downfall as when Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson come to ask for help after Georgi's black book full of information for her private investigation is stolen and as a result sensitive information such as Jonelle's whereabouts has been spread and Jonelle's estranged husband is beginning to send threatening to text and vowing to track her down. Charlene not wanting to waste the departments time and money refused to listen to their request and as a result after being very rude to them she vows that anyone wanting to help them would be arrested. Detective Lang is personally in charge of arresting anyone trying to help with Georgi and Jonelle's investigation and he often gets slapped by Charlene when he is not following Charlene's orders. This causes more harm than good in her quest to restore order as due to a tip from Uncle Winston, Harvey Staddon and Meg Robinson was arrested and Del and Adam Robinson were also arrested after questioning a suspect Camilia Debarge. Even when Paul Masters life is threatened as a result of the information from Georgi's book being leaked Charlene seems to be very little help. The culprit of the theft and responsible for revealing the information turned out to be Kate Concade which was discovered by Georgi, Jonelle and Paul not by Charlene or Detective Lang. Even Kate Concade who had caused the majority of the trouble noted how pathetic and closed minded Charlene was thereby allowing for her plan to escalate. Charlene ends up issuing several apologies to virtually the entire town for what she had done and understanding she shouldn't have meddle with Del's police station in the first place she left to go back to London. Detective Lang however manages to stay but he is demoted while Del returns to his office of running the Police station. Volume 38 When Charlene Moray, returns to Grasmere Valley to appoint her fiance Cliff Clifford as the new chief of police and ousting Jack Jackson from the job, Detective Lang, who had lived in Grasmere Valley and be at the police since Charlene's departure is there for her rather extravagant and controversial arrival in a carriage drawn by men with Detective Lang being among those. Detective Lang resumes his role as Charlene's errand man. Volume 41 When Charlene Moray has put on a media blackout over any negative mention on social media or the press about her marriage to Cliff Clifford or anything negative about Cliff including the many crimes he has gotten away with, Detective Lang is by Charlene Moray's side at the police station as they are processing those who broke the blackout.As this happens, Alex Timmend, Jasmine Coffee with Charlene's old nemesis Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson to the police station with a genuine complaint with against Cliff Clifford who had attempted to killed Jasmine and had killed her friend. Charlene Moray is there and they want her to listen to their objections against Cliff even with the blackout on any negative information on Cliff Clifford and with threat of imprisonment with there being those already arrested for spreading such news on social media. Once again Charlene is rather blind to their objections especially due to Jasmine former occupation of being the lady of the night. Alex defends her and Georgi and Jonelle warn that it will be Charlene's ruin if they don't listen that it will like before be to her ruin. Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. At the town hall in front of the camera, Catherine reveals her disgust at what had been happening with Cliff Clifford and those connected to it which included Charlene Moray who was to be banished from the town and from the police department both in the Grasmere Valley and anywhere else. Charlene still believed she had Cliff Clifford's love but with him trying to kill her on live TV as he was sick of her and just wanted her money it is clear that she does not have him. Detective Lang remains in the police department but his working relationship with Charlene is through.